Field
The present specification generally relates methods and apparatuses for conveying flexible glass substrates and, more specifically, to methods and apparatuses for minimizing contact between flexible glass substrates and roller elements as the flexible glass substrates are conveyed and redirected.
Technical Background
Thin flexible glass substrates can be used in a variety of applications, including so-called “e-paper,” color filters, photovoltaic cells, displays, OLED lighting, and touch sensors. The glass for such substrates can be quite thin, typically less than about 0.3 mm. The processing of the substrates can be performed on an individual glass sheet basis, or most efficiently, by conveying the substrate as a long glass ribbon, or web, wound on a roll, or spool. Such methods include dispensing the ribbon from one roll, processing the dispensed portion, then re-winding the ribbon onto a take-up roll. Alternatively, the glass ribbon can be singulated into discrete components or sheets instead of the final re-winding onto a take-up roll.
One drawback to a so-called “roll-to-roll” process is the brittleness of the thin glass ribbon. Specifically, mechanical contact of the ribbon during handling can lead to damage, including scratches, chipping, and fracture. What is needed are methods and apparatuses for conveying the flexible glass substrate without damaging the glass or any fabricated device structures that may exist on the glass surfaces.